Like father like son
by Marie5203
Summary: tris finds four cheating how does it end how does eric get involved and what happens read to find out. NO HATE this is a free write i just thought you guys might want to read it. Im not that good at writing just saying


i sit on my bed four walks in and he gets a call i wait to here him say something like 'Hey bro yeah im on my way man ill be there in a few' like he normally does right before he goes out he grabs his phone and as he leaves the room i think and he says

"hey" softly and my jaw dropped thinking 'who the fuck is talking to him' and oddly enough i walk up and i just barely hear a girls voice say

"hey baby" i walk out grab the phone and listen

"you ready to come to my place im so ready to"

"Who is this" i say

"oh uh it depends who's asking"

"his sister" i say

"his girlfriend lauren"

"yeah bitch hes an only child im tris" i hang up and four start freaking out i slap him and say

"we are so over" i grab my stuff and my duffle bag i grab my bathroom stuff my little amount of clothes i was moving in with him the rest of my stuff was at christinas i grav everything thats mine and walk out and get out of the house he tries to grab my arm

"wait tris please"

"no you fucking asshole" eric sees this and i dont even look sad he looks like hes going to start crying

"and dont you fucking break down you are not getting me back and dont think the gang wont know what you did go to your little bitch and if you wanted to get laid atleast you could have tried to ask me it may have been a fear but its alot better then getting cheated on so fuck you and that hoe im going to christinas" i walk past eric who looks at four

"what the fuck did you do to her" then eric walks away

"hey tris" i turn and he says

"want me to prank him" i smirk and nod and say

"would you"

"yeah the worst prank ill give him hell and ill have a reason if max finds out" i hug him

"oh thankyou thank you thankyou" and four looks around the corner

"your a live saver thanks" he nods and i flick off four and go off to christina i walk in

"christina" christina is on the couch will is in there he was at her feet sitting under her feet and i say

"did i inturrupt an intense game of tying him down" christina laughs and says

"no you didnt we are just chilling"

"yeah im fuming"

"why"

"four fucking cheated" they gasp and i turn and see zeke and uriah right there and they say

"What"

"wait oh god i should have asked you guys if you three were excited to go he was lying to me will have you went to the bar yet at all"

"no i dont drink" that makes me break down i fall and zeke and uriah say

"we only drink at our place or at parties but not in bars"

"5 times 5 times he lied to me he told me he was going to the bar 5 times and i fell for it and each time he played it off he obviously had a boy call him probably peter to pretend to be yo or uriah or will oh my god" christina hugs me and starts talking about how dead he is

"he sure is even erics going to make his live a living hell for what he did to me" they go silent

"no offense i didnt tell him he just kind of heard me yelling at four as i was leaving about him cheating eric said hed start pranking him hardcore and stuff make his live a living nightmare" they all giggle eric knocks at the door uriah opens it

"knew id find her here hey tris"

"what"

"peter just told me that for some reason four had him call him a few times and pretend to be zeke uriah or will"

"that asshole he tricked peter didnt he"

"yeah i just told peter he cheated on you and was using peter as a prop peters pissed for two reasons what four did to you and using peter as a prop hes in on the pranking"

"oh man im getting excited i feel like such an idiot"

"you shouldnt"

"but i do i didnt ask about it at all the days they did go or when i figured out they went but honestly i never really saw you guys afterward and you guys would always say last night was a blast i think those nights you guys had partied or something"

"wait lauren goes to every party we have she didnt go to five so yeah most likely so you never suspected anything im sure lauren would have just told you what was going on just to brag and see you heartbroken"

"slut" i say they all nod eric said

"lauren aye so shes on my pranklist to"

"yay" we all cheer and hug eric and i say

"eric i didnt think you could be nice"

"Oh you guys" he says we hug him tight

"guys killing me here" he says as hes lifting all of us four sees this and then we all flick him off even peter drew and molly did he walks off and sees lauren he obviously broke up with her and went home and then eric says

"bad idea" we hear a manly scream and then four walk out of his house and glare at us he had white stuff all over him we all start laughing lauren walks off and slaps him we try hard not to burst into laughter and then she walks by eric blows an air horn she turns with a scream and he peper sprays her she screams and runs right into jeanine after she got pie in her face it got all over jeanine jeanine looks pissed lauren just rungs off home and walks into the wallk then finally gets in jeanine looks pissed and i walk to her and say

"why dont you come in we can get that stuff off" she nods thanking me

"thanks beatrice"

"call me tris beatrice is way to formal"

"alright tris wheres four arent you dating him" i chuckle and say

"he cheated on me found out today i dumped him and came over here tea" she nods i pour her a cup she thanks me she was getting the stuff off of it nicely and neatly and she says

"so who did that to that girl"

"eric its the girl four cheated on me with" eric nods

"i decided to start pranking them" four walks in and walks right to me clean

"i want you back it was a mistake"

"you made the same mistake 5 times and i thought youd be selfless smart honest the things you told me you wanted to be you wanted to be like every faction because you think thats what makes a human likeable and it is but you lied you hurt me you did it for your own selfish reasons you werent smart enough to just ask me for what you wanted for once and to think i was trying to mentally pepare myself for when you wanted to take that step but no you never get to you wont get to see my stomach even or even my legs youve never have now leave christinas house before i have eric do the same shit he did to lauren" eric looks at me and air horns him then peper sprays him and puts pie in his face four screams and goes to the ground and zeke and uriah look hurt

"that sounds so painful"

"i bet it isnt eric peper spray me" he looks at me an di say

"peper spray me" he does and i blink trying my best and look at zeke

"see oh god this stings it feels like how cinnimon gum tastes" i put water into my eye jeanine thanks me and says

"its very interesting what you have eric do eric i thought you were ruthless and rude this is the oppisate of what everone tells me good boy" she pats his head she leaves he smiles

"she praised me" and picks up four then litterally kicked him out and left we look at each other and i say

"damn" christina looks at me

"No"

"i cant help it though"

"no"

"why cant i"

"because thats eric"

"but you just saw a really good side of him"

"yeah and theres the other side'

"theres the other side of four two have you ever heard him angrily raise his voice or seen what he can do when hes angry he destroyed our counter he like pulled the top right off and had to super glue it back on" they look shocked and i say

"and i know its better then what his d- oh wait never mind" i look down

"and hes lied to everyone for 3 years" everyone looks confused and i say

"he also acts different infront of everyone hes completely different at home alone with me" they look confused i look down

"and eric at his angry side might not actually be as bad as fours angry side four cant really control himself when hes pissed eric can granted ive seen his house completely destroyed at his anger but he would never destroy a house with someone else in it" they nod and eric walks in

"did i leave my gun in here i cant find it" i look around and find a gun with erics name on it in my boot

"the fuck when did i i dont even use guns" i slide it over to him and everyone looks shocked even me he says

"tris when did you"

"i dont know thats really weird i wasnt even aware i left the house with shoes" he looks amused and shakes his head leaving christina says

"you didnt even mean to put on your shoes"

"I just kind of stormed out with all my shit" i walk out and grab my money that four was trying to find

"give it it should be mine if given you plenty of money to hold on to"

"and i never put it in my bag of money now did i ass hole" i grab my weapons case and he grabs my butt turns me to him and pushes me again the wall his hands at my waist i am scared and his grasps is tight

"stop it tobias that hurts" he smiles

"i love the way you say my name say it again"

"no stop please that hurts" he pushes me against the wall harder and presses his lips on my neck i scream and eric uriah and zeke bursts in and im pinned to the wall four turns and says

"what the my door" i grab my shit and run

"Nope run run run run" i run into the house and run to christinas room and plop on the bed shivering in the corner christina walks in

"what was that"

"f-four tried to" i curl up and am way to scared almost in tears eric walks in

"What did he do whyd you scream"

"hes a monster" i curl up even more eric sits down and then notices my shaking and puts a hand on my shoudler i flinch his eyes widen so do christinas i start crying

"he tried to touch me he kissed my neck he was going to force me t-to"

"its alright okay he cant hurt you and first things first your staying with me he wont carae about christina being the one that you live with he will care if im the one you live with and hes going to be in trouble ill talk to max" i nod and am completely scared christina sits next to me and i say

"eric can you tell the others" he nods and instantly uriah and zeke yell for four and marlene and shauna run in here im crying and they start hugging me

"its my worst fear damn it whyd i have to fall for a fucking eaton" i instantly cover my mouth i semi yelled it obviously four heard it

"prior" i scream and run out of the house and start running eric runs after and i say

"im sorry i didnt mean to blurt it im sorry leave me alone" i run into the tattoo parlor and hide behind tori almost in tears eric arrests four tori looks at me

"your worst than your dad atleast hed never try to rape a girl" and i run off tori was looking at me as i ran off the girls find my by the chasm lauren sees me

"hey slut"

"go away nows not the time" i sniffle and she says

"sad because your man cheated"

"No im fucking scared cause he tried to rape me you bitch now leave me alone" she looks shocked and bent down

"look tris if he was or wasnt your man i would have gotten it its just how it is i practically forced him the first time and its not alright about what he did i hope he rotts in jail alright and you stay safe" i nod in shock and she leaves i see the girls and i hug christina and say

"hes worst than his father" suddenly i see marcus i start backing up

"hell no i do not want to see another fucking eaton"

"what why"

"Cause your son tried to fucking rape me" marcus starts walking off i hear fours scream and eric say

"what the fuck"

"this is for your own good tobias"

"ugh" we hear and i walk in and push marucs away four was chained up and beat up eric looks shocked and confused and marucs says

"You tried to rape her shes a prior you fool" four rolls his eyes and cringes

"ow" he says and zeke and christina look shocked i raise my brow

"both eatons should be arrested marcus beat his son and four you know"eric arrests marcus to and i say

"Like father like son i guess"


End file.
